The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Finemangpine’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Nemesia plants with good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Nemesia hybrida ‘Kirine-34’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,361. The new Nemesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Kirine-34’ within a population of plants of ‘Kirine-34’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in April, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since April, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.